This Time Around
by MissCeeBee
Summary: Michonne has decided to let Rick be happy after seeing him kiss Jessie in her garage. She goes on a run the next day where she is critically injured. As a result, the dynamics of the relationship between Rick, Carl and Michonne changes drastically. Can they repair it or will it forever be broken? Richonne Warning: some characters may be OOC at times
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in season 6 around episode 5. It assumes that Daryl, Abraham, Sasha and Glenn all made it back to the ASZ.

Michonne needed to get out of the house to get some fresh air. The events of the past few days had taken a toll on her. All of her family was accounted for but she still felt a heaviness in her spirit. The walkers had been put down and their bodies sent to be burned. The community was focusing on treating the injured, burying their dead and refortifying the walls.

Lately, it's been hard always being the strong one as she was slowly feeling her spirit break. The katana on her back got a little heavier to carry as the days went by. As her mind raced with thoughts of the past few days, she could only think of him. The one person who could read her and see past her strength and tough exterior. He, along with his children, were the main reason why she got up every morning with fire in her bones determined to give them another day with a chance.

As she walked through the streets of the ASZ, she enjoyed feeling the night air on her skin. The moon light soothed her soul like the songs her mother used to sing to her and that she sung to her precious boy, Andre. She began to softly sing to herself a song that her mother taught her. As her mother would say, "an oldie but goodie".

 _He's the kind of guy that would say, "hey baby, let's get away._

 _Let's go somewhere huh? Where I don't care."_

 _He's the kind of guy that you give your everything_

 _Your trust, your heart, share all of your love_

 _Till death do you part_

As she sang this tune, her feet got a little lighter and a smile slowly spread on her face. A smile that held memories of her mother singing this song while in the arms of her father. She even did a little two step and added a twirl at the end. She continued singing.

 _I want to be what he wants_

 _When he wants it and wherever he needs it_

 _And when he's lonesome…_

But before she could get out the next line, she saw the lights on in a garage and two people standing in front of each other. The man standing there leaned into the woman and kissed her with a passion that made Michonne angry but incredibly sad. Her daydream just turned into a nightmare. Feeling like her feet were stuck in quicksand, she tried to will herself to move. How could she feel this way, when he didn't belong to her? They lived together and raised his children together. She treated Carl and Judith like they were her own flesh. She loved them dearly and would gladly die for them, Rick included. She always thought that if they found a more secure and safe environment for themselves, she could reveal her feelings to Rick. Daryl knew how she felt and often times encouraged her to express her feelings to Rick. Daryl and Michonne became like brother and sister. She felt a closeness to him that resembled her own relationship, with her older brother Marlon. Yet even at Daryl's persistence for her to reveal her true feelings, she knew that she needed to be patient because in this world, this god forsaken land where the dead and the living were a constant threat, there wasn't really anytime for love or romance. They were always alert, always fighting, always surviving. She saw the possibilities in his eyes from the moment she saw him on the other side of that prison fence. Her mind, body and soul yearned for him as they went from adversaries to friends. Even when he forcefully grabbed her thigh where Merle shot her, she felt a surge go through her body like she was struck by lightning. Even though she told him to never touch her again, all she wanted since then is for him to touch her over and over again.

But in this moment, he was sharing his touch with Jessie. The married woman he pursued since they stepped foot in Alexandria. She saw the kiss he gave her at the welcoming party. At that time she chose to ignore it. She figured that he just saw something familiar in her. And after all, she wasn't his mother. Who was she to dictate to him how to live his life? As they say, hindsight is 20/20. In this moment, she wished she would have spoken up and pulled him back from the brink. His obsession led him to engage and enrage Jessie's now deceased husband. She had to knock his ass out after he was ranting and waving a gun in the streets of Alexandria. She never thought she would have to take that kind of action against him. But she did it for him. She wanted to save him and make sure that he lived to fight another day. It did no good because Pete was the ultimate douchebag in Alexandria. And even though Michonne had to knock Rick on his ass, that hit did nothing to stop him from obliging Deanna once she gave the word for Pete to be killed. And because of that, she kept her longing for him to herself.

As she stands in the shadows watching the love of her life, she blinks back a tear. Michonne can't believe that she just admitted that she loves this man. Quickly gathering herself, she wipes away the tear. The sadness is now being replaced by indifference. She refuses to let herself be overcome with anger because, what's the point? He made his choice and now she will make a choice for herself.

Michonne quickly leaves through the shadows, no longer feeling soothed by the moonlight. The night air has become stifling to her now. She quickly makes her way to Carol and Daryl's home. She knows there is a run scheduled tomorrow and it would do her good to stretch her legs and hopefully, her katana.

Michonne runs up the steps to their home and knocks on the door. She attempts to remove any trace of stress from her face. Carol and Daryl can tell the mood of a mosquito 50 yards away if they needed to. Carol opened the door and gladly greets her friend.

"Hey Carol. Is Daryl here?"

"Yeah, he's in. Have a seat. Everything ok?"

Michonne rolls her shoulders and says, "Yeah, I know they have a run scheduled tomorrow so I want to go. I've been cooped up in these walls too long and need to stretch my legs." She tries to mask her feelings with a laugh.

Carol smiles but eyes her friend with suspicion.

"Hey Chonne!" Daryl came stomping down the stairs.

"Hey Daryl! Um what time are you all leaving in the morning for that run?"

"'Round 10. Why? You wanna come? We haven't been on a run together in a while Chonne"

"Yeah that's why I came by. I want to go with you guys."

Daryl smiled, glad that his old run partner was coming along. They worked well together and respected each other. Daryl knew that Michonne could take care of herself and would always have his back.

"Alright! Just like old times! We plan to be out for 3 days tops."

"Ok great. Well I'll see you in the morning. Good night you two". Michonne turns to leave hoping that she didn't give away anything other than her want to go on a run.

When Michonne closed the door behind her, Daryl looked at Carol who was staring at the door.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Daryl asked while raising an eyebrow.

Carol's brows furrowed and she tilted her head to the side. "Michonne hasn't volunteered to go on a run since we've been here. She always stays behind to help Rick and the community or watch Carl and Judith."

"Yeah well maybe she just needs some fresh air. No big deal. We won't be gone long. Besides, I'd rather have her with us than any of these other yahoos who don't know what the hell they're doin' out there." Daryl said with a glare.

"Hmm. I guess." Carol replied not fully believing Daryl or Michonne's reasoning.

As Michonne walked home, or rather to the house she shared with Rick, Carl and Judith, she began to feel perturbed. She resolved that once she came back from this run, she was going to have a life. If Rick can pursue happiness and the comfort of the opposite sex, then so can she. It's not like the ASZ had a wide variety of eligible bachelors but there were one or two that she could see herself becoming cozy with. Spencer was cute but a ditz. Morgan had the whole "not killing" thing going on which bothered her some. As she tried to think of other single men, she became frustrated. No one else would do except for Rick.

Besides, Michonne had never been the kind of woman to get in between two people and their relationship. As long as Rick was happy, she was happy. If he liked it, then she loved it.

As she bound up the steps to their shared house, she felt a sense of relief. All she wanted to do was eat, take a shower and get to bed so she would be well rested for tomorrow.

She walked in the house and found Olivia sitting in the living room playing Uno with Carl. Judith was just saying "UNO" and throwing cards everywhere. Recognizing that she was entertaining her big brother and Olivia, she kept doing it. Michonne smiled and laughed at the sight. Judith instantly turned around hearing the familiar laugh and reached out for Michonne.

"Michonne you came just on time. Now I can beat Olivia without Judith screaming uno!" Carl said with a chuckle.

"In your dreams young man!" Olivia retorted.

Michonne came over and picked up Judith. She immediately went for a dreadlock. Besides her plastic cups, Michonne's hair was her other favorite toy. Michonne coo'ed at Judith and her heart sang. Carl and Judith really gave her a sense of peace on her life. No matter what was going on outside, she could look in their face and have a little hope.

"Michonne, I left you a plate in the oven. And soon as we finish the game, I can put Judith down. She's already had her bath." Olivia said.

"Thanks Olivia. You've done more than enough but I can put this little one down for bed."

Michonne grabbed the food out of the oven and noticed there was another plate in there also. She figured that was Rick's and he hasn't been home yet. Michonne sat down at the kitchen island on a barstool to eat while Judith laid on her chest. Michonne was finding that Judith was becoming more attached to her. But she didn't mind at all.

Carl and Olivia finally finished their game with Olivia delivering an onslaught of Draw 4's and reverse cards leaving Carl baffled. Olivia stood up triumphantly and declared herself the UNO Champion. Carl rolled his eyes and demanded a rematch.

Olivia laughed mockingly at his request, said goodnight and left.

Michonne looked at Carl with a smirk.

"Don't say it Michonne!" Michonne was trying to hold back a cackle.

"What?! I tried to tell you that Olivia was a beast with Uno but you didn't listen." Michonne said

"I think she cheated. She was hiding cards or something!" Carl exclaimed.

Michonne couldn't hold back the laughter anymore and proceeded to cackle at Carl's loss in Uno.

Carl gave her an unimpressed look which didn't last too long and he ended up laughing with her.

Their relationship was such a remarkable one. When Carl felt he lost everything, Michonne was there to bring him back. She didn't baby him or try to pacify him. She talked to him like she understood. And she always made herself available to him to vent, cry, or just talk. Even in the times where he wasn't able to communicate with his dad, Michonne was always there.

Michonne sat at the island trying to figure out how she was going to tell Carl that she was going on a run tomorrow. Tomorrow being Sunday, she knew he would be upset because that's the day they normally spend together as a family. Regardless, she needed to get away for a little bit. If she had to see Rick after his late night booty call, she was sure that she would do or say something she would regret. Even if she didn't say anything, the look on her face would be enough to make a grown man cry.

"Umm Carl…I'm going on the run tomorrow with Daryl." Michonne said quickly.

Carl stood and looked at her. She could already see that he was becoming annoyed. He didn't like her going on runs. It reminded him of being at the prison and she was constantly gone. But he knew that she always came back so that gave him a little bit of peace.

He sighed, "does dad know?"

Michonne tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes but she failed miserably. "I haven't seen him in order to tell him. Besides, I just talked with Daryl about it and he's cool with it."

Carl didn't miss that eye roll she did. At the mention of his dad, that eye roll signified that she was annoyed with him. He didn't want to speculate on what exactly, but he had a pretty good idea. He saw how she looked at his father. She looked at his father with respect, kindness and love. He's seen it since they went to King's County looking for additional weapons. Carl hoped that his father felt the same way about Michonne. Carl knew for a fact that Rick found Michonne attractive because of the way he would stare at her. Sometimes Rick was too obvious which was hilarious. But he hoped that his father would see how special she is and how she had become a mother figure to him and Judith. Carl loved Michonne not only as a friend but as a mother. But how could he get his father to see Michonne as something more than just a friend? They were finally in a somewhat secure place. No more sleeping on the ground or the floor of some dilapidated building. They had a home.

"I'll take Judith and put her down, are you going to be up for a while? You know I can always beat you in Uno since you won't be around to make pancakes tomorrow." Carl said with a smirk. He took Judith from Michonne's arms.

Michonne looked at Carl like he sprouted two heads. "Umm you don't want me to have to put a hurting on you. The last time you challenged me in Uno I beat you and you gave me the silent treatment. Annndddd we're not leaving until 10 so I can still make pancakes!"

"Whatever! You cheated that time!" Carl deadpanned.

Michonned just laughed. "Excuses, excuses! I beat you fair and square! Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Michonne."

"Goodnight Carl. Nite nite Judy Pie." Judith giggled and clapped her hands.

As Carl carried Judith up the stairs, Michonne finished her dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. Michonne left Rick's plate in the oven just in case he came home later but she had a feeling he wouldn't.

Michonne went to the bathroom and turned the nozzle in the shower to get the water temperature just right. She took a minute to look at herself in the full length mirror in her room as she undressed. She had maintained her figure since the world went to hell in a handbasket even though her weight dropped some. She prided herself on maintaining a high level of physical fitness. She had always been told that she was exquisite and breathtakingly beautiful in the old world. Mike always told her how beautiful she was. And he would become extremely jealous if any other man showed her any attention. But these days, she only wanted the attention of him. As she looked in the mirror at her rich chocolate skin tone, the muscles in her arms, her firm stomach, thick thighs, long legs and well rounded posterior, she nodded in approval. She was a damn good looking woman.

Michonne went back to the bathroom and stepped in the shower. She let the water fall down on her and wash away the stress of the day. She closed her eyes and immediately the scene between Rick and Jessie flashed in her mind. That kiss. In that moment, all of her regrets slowly can flooding back over her like a storm surge. For so long she had been logical and tactical in making decisions that affected her and those she cared for. She was always the one to see all sides of a situation and make a carefully considered analysis to come to a resolution. That kiss. The only solution she could see was to let Rick be happy. That's all she wanted for him, his children, her extended family and herself. Michonne balled up her fist and hit the wall. And before she knew it, the tears gently fell from her eyes and mixed in with the water from the showerhead.

"I waited too long."

 _Chapter song: Daydreamin' by Aretha Franklin_


	2. Chapter 2: Come Inside

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows from the first chapter in my first attempt at fanfiction! I'm so excited! I do apologize for the long wait in between updates.**_

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to ShunnieIsFine for her wonderful words of encouragement. And my dear friend, Anatin123 for getting me started in this.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own one blessed thing concerning THE WALKING DEAD. I just like to read and now write fanfiction.**_

 _ **WARNING: This chapter is heavy with Rick and Jessie. I'm apologizing ahead of time but I had to do it.**_

 _ **Also, if you see a song referenced in a chapter, take time to listen to it because the music is where I've drawn inspiration for this story.**_

 _ **ENJOY!  
_**_

 _ **Title: Come Inside**_

The day had been long and hard. Every muscle in Rick's body was on fire from the recent battle with the herd of walkers. But there was still work to do. They were burying the dead and cleaning up the once pristine streets of the Alexandria Safe Zone. As Rick walked the streets with a purpose, he saw Jessie standing in her garage. He hadn't seen his family all day but he felt drawn to the young widow. It had been hard to communicate with her since the night he shot her husband. And there was no doubt in his mind, that her older son Ron, hated his guts. Still, he wanted to be there for her. And now was the time for that.

As Rick approached the garage, his steps became more measured and slow. Jessie was standing at a drying rack clinging to a man's shirt. Rick took in the sight of her, feeling that same old familiar feeling again. The feeling of white picket fences and lemonade on the porch. The feeling of family photos and weekend getaways. This…this felt right. Maybe things could go back to how they use to be before the unnatural happened. Maybe this was his chance to have the life the Lori always dreamed they could have. Even with the imminent threat of walkers at their door, he could grasp the chance at a life. But even in that moment of maybe and the familiar, he still felt as if he was missing something. There was still a piece of the puzzle missing that was either right under his nose or too far from his reach.

"Jessie, ummm, do you have a minute?" Rick said cautiously.

Jessie jumped slightly at the sound of that smooth Southern voice. She had been lost in her thoughts, consumed with visions of her now deceased husbands, memories of their life and visions of an uncertain future.

"Hey Rick. Yeah..sure..what's going on?" Jessie put the shirt back on the drying rack and faced Rick.

Rick rubbed his eyebrow with this thumb and took in a deep breath. It seemed like he was trying to gather the courage to say what he needed to say.

"We are getting the streets cleaned up and getting plans together to reinforce the walls."

Not knowing what to say, Jessie replied with a smile, "that's good. Progress, right?"

Rick released a little chuckle, "yeah progress."

There was an awkward silence between them. They were standing several feet apart and not sure of what to do next. With the stress of leading the community, Rick wanted to just let go for a little while and be consumed with the familiar. He didn't want to think about responsibilities, fighting, survival or impending doom. No he just wanted to lose himself in the young widow who made him think of life before this earthly hell.

As he looked at Jessie, he began to slowly walk towards her. She tensed up as she crossed her arms over her chest with her head down.

"I know I said this could go on for a while and that this is what it is but I have to believe that there is more."

Jessie smiled and looked up into his fierce blue eyes. In his eyes, she saw pain, loss, anger but also a glimmer of hope. If she stared any longer, she knew she could get lost in his eyes. Even though her husband had not been dead long, she could not deny her attraction to Rick Grimes. It was there from the moment she first saw him. But she knew that she could not act on it. Her morals and values would not allow her to betray the vows she took with Pete. Even though he was a major asshole, she had a family to think of. And she tried to push Rick away but it seemed like the more she pushed, the more he pulled. And maybe he was her second chance at life for her and her sons. Her sons, Sam and Ron. That was an obstacle she didn't even want to think about right now.

"Rick, I believe that too. I have to believe that for my boys. They've lost so much and I want to make sure they don't lose anything else."

In that moment and with that declaration, Rick figured he found his escape from the madness. He found what this world had taken from him, the familiar.

Rick carefully thought of what he wanted to say next as he looked around the Anderson's garage. He wanted to give her comfort and reassurance that yes…everything is going to be alright despite what the world has come to.

"As long as I'm here, you won't lose anything else." Rick said while looking in her eyes.

 _If you let me, let me come inside  
I'll keep you  
I'll keep you satisfied tonight  
If you want me, if you need me  
If you let me turn down all the lights  
I'll make you feel alright tonight  
Come Inside, Come inside_

He carefully approached Jessie and gently brushed his hand down the side of her face. A small smile escaped her lips. They looked in each other eyes and saw a need that they could meet. And as the moon provided a peaceful aura, they kissed. The kiss was cautious at first but sweet. When they pulled back from each other, Rick looked at her to make sure it was ok for him to continue. Jessie nodded her head and Rick put his hand on her waist, pulled her close and kissed her with such urgency. Jessie responded in kind and moved her hands up his torso to encircle around his neck.

As they continued to kiss, Jessie suddenly stopped and pulled away. Her husband had not been dead that long for her to already be moving on to another man. She began to feel like she was betraying not only him but her children.

"Wait." Rick continued to kiss her lips. "Rick wait a minute." She pushed back from him and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Are we moving too fast? What will people think? What will my children or your children think?"

It's not like Rick gave a damn about what the community thought but he knew that she was making a valid point about their children. Carl and Ron were not exactly best buddies. And Judith didn't have a care in the world as long as her daddy was around. Sam was in a world of his own and just wanted his mother happy. Outside of that, no one else mattered except….her. But she would always be by his side because she told him that. She told him that she was still with him. So why did his stomach drop at the thought of her in this moment? Why did it feel like what he was doing was not right in this moment?

Jessie saw that his face become perplexed and lost in thought. She put a hand on his face and pulled his gaze back to her. She smiled and said, "don't not worry about that…tonight."

And with that she grabbed his hand and led him into the home she once shared with Dr. Pete Anderson. Her home was quiet as they entered. Ron had been secluded in his room, brooding as usual. She figured that she needed to let him grieve in his own way. While her youngest had taken to Carol. She knew her children were safe and with that she turned her focus to the man standing behind her. This man, who made her insides flutter when she first saw him fresh from that shower, now stands behind her with a heated look and a stare so intense; that she could feel her insides melt and she knew that he was man enough to put her back together again.

Jessie paused when they got to the stairs that lead to the second floor. Rick was still there behind her, he almost seemed shy but the heat in those blue eyes never waned. One step become two, and two became three. After that, Jessie lost count. It was almost as if Rick was undressing her with his eyes and she loved every bit of it. This man with the curls and the beard; awoke feelings in her that she thought she'd never get to feel again with Pete. He may be dead to his own foolishness; but she was still here and she had needs too.

When they finally made it to her bedroom; Rick was on her in a blink of eye, he needed no further invites and made quick work of both of their pants. Jessie lay on her back panting from the swiftness of being moved so fast, gazing raptly at Rick's hard mouth with a spellbound intensity. She could hardly breathe; all she wanted was to feel that hard yet soft, ravenous mouth on hers plundering everything she had to give and more. She inhaled. The musk of a hard day's work lingered on his skin. One would think that with limited hygiene products that Rick would smell terrible, but to her he smelled like a new beginning and a new life for their children. Lying in Rick's arms felt like a blissful heaven. Jessie ran her hands absently up and down the thick corded muscles of Rick's arms. So big and hard, she felt enveloped by it.

Jessie parted her lips, and Rick swooped in. It was almost like before, except this time the warm  
caressing lips gently devoured her. The other kiss they'd shared seemed tame, almost innocent by comparison. This time Rick meant business, and it showed. With every flick of his tongue; Rick drove deeper to taste the hint of apple she had earlier.

Jessie's arms snaked around Rick's neck as she lifted to thick hungry kisses with a wild abandonment. Rick never wanted anything so much than to bury himself in the warmth of her body. Besides the quick release of his hand, this is his first time with anyone since he and Lori had fallen out.

Jessie felt a hard rough hand leaving its trail of goosebumps on the side of her chest as he ripped her shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere as Rick brought them closer. Seconds later, she arched upwards, twisting with lewd delight when Rick took his hard aching dick in a tight grip. She could feel herself open up as he slid his dick into her.

Rick smiled slowly at the way Jessie looked. All flushed and supple. Large hazel eyes glazed and dilated with desire, lips swollen to a red, pouty fullness. It was invigorating to think Jessie hadn't done this in God knows how long. Jessie tried to speak, but Rick's head was already bending and she cried out, feeling lips part over her nipple and as he begin a hot, engorged suckling on the feverish nipple. She moaned; writhing delightedly at the intense feeling of Rick's returning beard. A razor-sharp experience swept through Jessie; her astonished gasp was muffled by Rick's mouth. Her stomach clenched with agonizing pressure, a pleasurable ache that shot straight to her clit.

Rick was so strong and felt so...so damn good against her. Pete had never felt like this. Cajoling her, coaxing her with seductive kisses, she was battling against herself with the force of this need. She groaned at the steadily increasing pressure until she was blindly following Rick's lips. Greedy for more of the incredible sensation. Whispering Rick's name like a mantra; pleading for more.

Easing his hips back, smiling tightly at the distressed whimper Jessie made before he slid his dick inside. Heat...blessed caressing heat. So...so fuckin' tight.

And then Rick began a burning, plowing rhythm that had Jessie's heels pointed to Jesus and willingly to the bed.

 _Slowly I'll give it to you baby  
Only if you promise me  
You'll let your mind run free  
Grab a hold and love me totally  
I wanna slip and slide, dip and dive  
Do everything to make it alright tonight  
Just let me come inside, oh baby_

"Omigodomigodomigod,..." she moaned as Rick fucked her with an almost savage force that nearly took her breath away.

She couldn't move...wasn't too sure she wanted to move; all she could do, wanted to do was accept Rick's mouth, that tongue filling her mouth, and that huge dick as Rick moved with dark, elegance within her; strong hips writhing and undulating, ramming, thrusting into her...plunging into her very core. Withdrawing and starting the primitive drive into her again...persistently. Over and over and over and over. And it only got better when Rick reached his hand between their bodies to her pussy and began thumbing her clit swiping his thumb over the wet, button.

She was pliant under the weight of Rick, and she reveled in the hot sweaty naked body covering her while a mouth devouring hers, and that hard dick continued to pleasure her.

Rick rode the gasping body in a hot burning fuck as he rode the writhing body until Jessie was near senseless with pleasure each time he rammed his dick. Pushing himself deeper into the peach flesh with every flex of his hips. Rick basked in every loud deprived cry of "MORE!" from Jessie.

Every sensation seemed double by his leaking dick in the comforting folds of her pussy, slippery with his juices and wet with Jessie's own natural secretions making the most seductive, salacious sounds imaginable.

Jessie surged in erotic cadence with his every move; he took Jessie with long strokes with the musical movements of a very experienced lover.

Jessie wound herself tighter as the intensity of the thrusts increased; she lost herself willingly in the hot kisses and sensation of pure lust. And then it was over, in a sudden convulsion of white-hot, electric, sizzling that burned through her. Swelling into a ravishing unfurling feeling. One moment it was there, she was there. Climbing, soaring to a capricious crescendo of excitement...and next...The gruff southern drawl of "Come for me Jessie!"...And she exploded in a heart stopping eruption of pleasure.

"Got dammit...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiick...!"

And when he felt Jessie clench around him, squeeze him tightly during that long ecstatic moan of shattering release, he knew he wouldn't be long after as her juices erupted over his dick. Jessie met his every thrust, snapping her hips against his, rolling his body wantonly to his cadence. Building the feeling, building the intensity until Rick's hips started to stutter and before he took the plunge, he withdrew from her pulsating center. Jessie immediately got up and took him in her mouth to coax out that powerful orgasm. His hips didn't lose rhythm and he exploded in her mouth. It almost seemed to be too much for Jessie but she tried to handle his essence the best way she could. She be damned if she would gag tonight. No, not with Rick Grimes.

Rick collapsed next to Jessie's body which was still trying to come down from her Rick Grimes induced high. They laid there panting as if they were chased by a herd of walkers. The room was filled with sounds of labored breathing and sighs from Jessie. She had not felt like this in ages and she wanted to make sure she cherished every damn moment. But it seemed like her body had other ideas because she felt so relaxed and damn near at peace. She rolled over on her side and snuggled up to Rick releasing a "mmmmm" from her lips when her ear was pressed against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Rick laid there with the pretty woman nestled on his chest. A light snore was coming from her and for a moment he felt proud that he was able to fuck her right to sleep. As he looked down at her, he didn't feel any satisfaction. Instead he felt like even more weight was put on him. He hasn't had sex since he found Lori and for him to engage with Jessie now, something was missing.

Rick looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 11:43pm. In that moment, he thought about his family. He had not seen them all day and he was sure they were already in bed asleep. What would his family think about this relationship? He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk any discord with them but didn't he deserve to be happy in this barren world? What would _SHE_ think? She would support him no matter what. Wouldn't she? He couldn't be sure as he laid in this woman's bed covered in sex and sweat.

Rick decided to close his eyes for a few minutes to block out this thoughts. Today had been enough to break a man down. The sex didn't help but at least he was able to get off. He did care for Jessie and in some ways felt responsible for her. He just wasn't sure if a romantic relationship was what he wanted with her. Too late to wonder now seeing as how he was in her bed. The same bed she shared with her deceased husband.

" _How in the hell did I end up here?"_ Rick wondered to himself.

And then, in a flash, he saw her face in this thoughts. That beautiful brown skin with those big brown eyes. That smile that could erase all the bad in the world and make everything right. Those high cheekbones and perfect lips. Her face, her presence is what kept him sane and away from the edge. Rick tried to shake the image away from him but he couldn't. It was like someone or something was trying to tell him why he shouldn't be where he currently is right now.

Rick groaned and suddenly felt a wave a guilt for being in Jessie's bed and putting her to bed….literally. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. He just had sex after a long, long, long time without it. He should be over the damn moon! But he wasn't. He felt trapped and guilty.

Rick looked back at the clock. 12:35am. It was bright and red like a warning sign.

Rick carefully removed Jessie from his chest. Luckily, he didn't disturb her. She was knocked right the hell out with a small smile on her face. He eased off the mattress and walked around to find his clothes. He put them on as quickly as he could without making a sound.

Once he was dressed, he made his way out of the widow's bedroom and towards the stairs. Rick dared not to look back because looking is what got him here in the first place. As he tip-toed down the stairs, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. Rick made his way out the front door of the Anderson's home and walked hurriedly up the street.

Ron emerged from his room with a look of pure disgust. How could his mom invite that murderer into their home and into her bed? With this discovery, Ron was able to find a new hatred for Rick Grimes. Ron stood in the doorway of his room with his fist balled so tightly at his sides he could have broken through the skin. His eyes narrow and filled with anger. His father had not been dead that long for his mom to bring another man in their home. Especially THAT man. And if THAT man hurt his mom, he would do everything in his power to make him pay. In that moment, Ron vowed to never let another man hurt his mom including Rick Grimes.

 _Chapter Song: Come Inside by Intro_

 _A/N: Thank yall for sticking through this chapter with me. It had to be done for this story. I hope y'all can forgive me though_ _What happened between them will be pivotal in future chapters. Writing this chapter also inspired me to start writing chapter 3..immediately LOL So stay with me!_


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friend

_**Hey Y'all! Thank you all again for taking the time out to read my story. I really appreciate it!  
I know the last chapter was rough *hiding behind my desk* but it's all a part of my master plan for this story *insert evil laugh here*. **____**  
Make no mistake about it, I am RICHONNE 4 LIFE but I couldn't ignore the relationship between Rick and Jessie. It happened and I had to explore it on MY OWN TERMS! Regardless of how in your feelings you are about Rick and Jessie, the fact remains that he pursued her and he kissed her. And we don't know what happened beyond that. It's all left to the imagination. We also don't really know Michonne's reaction which I am exploring…again..ON MY OWN TERMS. Y'all gotta understand that when someone decides to write fan fiction, they are doing it because they enjoy it and they've got an idea they just have to get out. So regardless of how many times you "think" you've seen a certain plot, let the author have their story.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Leave your reviews for me! Love y'all like I love red velvet cake and R&B!  
I do not own anything as it relates to The Walking Dead (TV show, comics, characters) NADA!**_

Chapter 3: Best Friend

 _Best friend of mine, closer than close  
Something very rare to find in the opposite sex  
We can talk about anything, that's why I love you  
And it's hard to try and hide what I'm confessing  
I can't help it I'm so into you  
You send me to the sky  
Keep me breathless, oh I'm wanting you  
And I can't deny it  
I wanna be more than this, cause you give me reason  
To fall in love again  
But I'll leave it as it is now, for another day. _

After Michonne had taken her shower, she began to prepare for the 3 day run. She packed her backpack with a spare set of clothes, underwear, medical supplies (Tylenol, tape, gauze, alcohol pads), trail mix, granola bars, flashlight, pocket knife, lighter, two hand towels and several CDs that she dubbed as "Run music". She laid out her clothes for the next day and looked around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

It had been a while since she went on a run but she was excited. This run would give her a chance to escape for a little while and hang out with her brother Daryl. It would also give her a chance to get to catch up with Glenn, Tara, Heath and Holly.

It was almost midnight and she had not heard Rick come home yet. She thought about waiting up for him to let him know she would going on the run but she knew he would object. And she did not feel like an argument tonight. She figured he would be home in time for breakfast in the morning so she would tell him then.

She rechecked her backpack satisfied with the contents, she decided she should get some sleep. She did her nightly stretches and laid down in bed. She willed herself to go to sleep but her mind had other plans. She was thankful for the environment they were in. They had walls, homes, beds, running water and a sense of community. Walker herd be damned, it felt pretty good to be laying on a bed in her own room. Despite the lack of preparedness on the part of the members of the ASZ, she still felt pretty good about how they fared against the herd. Her people played a large part but the others went in with a fighting spirit to preserve what they had. It's just a shame that it took a walker herd for them to figure out that complacency was not an option and could get you killed.

As she found her eyes getting heavy, the kiss popped in her mind.

"Gotdammit!" she groaned. "I refuse to think about this shit all night!"

Michonne flopped over onto her stomach and hugged her pillow trying to will herself to sleep. She turned back over onto her back and focused on relaxing herself from her toes up to her head. She took in a deep breath, held it for 10 seconds and slowly released it. As her eyes slowly began to close, his face came to the forefront of her mind. His handsome and strong face with eyes so blue it could make every body of water jealous. The head full of dark curls that provided the perfect frame for his delectable facial features always made Michonne want to reach out and run her fingers through them. And even that god forsaken beard. No, this beard was perfect and just the right amount of facial hair to fit this Southern Gentleman. And those damn lips. That perfect set of full, pink and incredibly sexy lips.

"Damn the breathing!" she muttered as she began to feeling a stirring in her stomach. With that final thought in her mind, she began to think about all the things she could do to and with Rick Grimes…in her bed.

" _Stop it girl! You don't need to be thinking about that man like that!_ " After all he was her best friend in this hot mess of a world. He treated her as an equal and valued her contribution to their family. He always sought her counsel and made sure she was taken care of. When they talked, the conversation flowed effortlessly. Even their silences said everything.

However, her thoughts had run away with her now and she began to slowly caress her thighs. Her breathing was steady but as her feather light touch continued to trace a path of electricity on her skin with thoughts of Rick Grimes, her breaths became more hurried in anticipation.

One of her hands reached the center of her pleasure and not surprisingly, she was wet and ready. The lace panties she had on were soaked. Her other hand reached underneath her tank top and slowly teased her now hard nipples.

" _Might as well see it all the way through, hell!"_ she thought to herself.

Her hand reached into her panties and her fingers quickly found their way to her sweet center. She teased her clit lightly and then moved down between her smooth folds. Zombie apocalypse be damned, she would not have hair down there. As she teased her entrance with her fingers, she tugged at her nipples with the other hands. The moans that escaped her lips before she could catch them in her throat. This felt good. This is what she needed at this moment.

She inserted her middle finger into her now dripping pussy and pushed it in all the way to the hilt. She slowly began to move it in and out. She still wasn't satisfied and inserted another finger in. That did it. With the in and out motion, she let her palm causing friction on her now engorged clit. Her other hand freely massaged her breast and hardened nipples. She felt her body began to shake as she continued on in this personal pursuit of pleasure. Her mind still flashing with images of Rick wishing it was his fingers, his lips, his tongue, his hands and his dick providing her with pleasure. And before she knew it, she was moaning his name.

"Rick….." she breathed out like a smooth love song.

Her fingers were now working hard and fast to get her to the edge and send her right the hell over. She felt her sweet essence spilling out into her hands. Her hips began to buck up with urgency. And then like a jolt of electricity, the orgasm came hard and fast. It took no mercy on her and she cried out his name.

"Riiiiiiiiiick!"

She continued to move her fingers as she rode out the intensity of this self-induced orgasm. As she slowly came down from this sexual high, she caught her breath and looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom hoping the children did not hear her. How awkward would it be for them to hear her calling their fathers name when he wasn't there? Her body was now sweaty and even though she felt good, she wasn't satisfied.

She laid there on her bed, legs spread, hand still in her panties, tank top rolled up and wondering just what in the hell she was doing. She got up and sat on the edge of bed with her sticky fingers resting on her thigh.

"I need to take another shower. Can't go on a run smelling like sex, desperation and foolery." She grumbled to herself.

She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower to release the remaining tension and remove the traces of her solo sex session. After she dried off and put back on her pajamas, she climbed back in bed and closed her eyes. Sleep had to come or else she would lay awake with thoughts of him and probably touch herself again. She closed her eyes and sleep came.

Meanwhile, Rick made it up the steps and onto the porch of his home. His home. This is the place where he could have some peace with his family.

His Family.

Carl, Judith and her…Michonne. Regardless of what people thought, she was an integral part of his family with Carl and Judith. She was always there to help him and protect his children. NO questions asked. She took charge and made sure that his children were safe and loved.

 _Best friend of mine, knows what to say  
Anytime of the day, that's why I call her  
She turns me on, ain't afraid to show it neither  
Cause baby I'm still a man and you know you want to too_

As he walked through the door, it was quiet. There was no movement on the first floor and he was somewhat disappointed. A small part of him hoped that Michonne would have waited up for him like she normally does so they can talk or not talk about their day on the couch. But she wasn't there and Rick tried not to think too much about it.

He went in the kitchen and as usual it was spotless. He opened the oven and saw a covered plate. He really wasn't in the mood for eating but his body was spent and his energy low. Rick warmed up his dinner in the microwave, sat at the kitchen island and quickly ate his late night meal.

After he finished eating, he cleaned his plate and then made his way out of the kitchen and stopped at the first floor hallway that housed Michonne's bedroom. He looked at the door like it was the gateway to all he hoped for. He thought about waking her up but what would be the purpose? He didn't want her to know about his late night activities but he still just wanted to see her face. He slowly walked up to her door and put his fist close as if he was going to knock. He hesitated and decided that he wouldn't wake her up.

 _Cause you take me higher now I'm breathless  
Do you even know that this lust is growing without you knowing  
Hey I wanna show yo' ass  
You give me reason for another day, for another day_

Rick turned and walked up the stairs with his mind going a hundred miles a minute. He needed to shut down and get some sleep. The day had been eventful and he needed to make sure he was well rested to meet the run crew at the gates in the morning to review their plan and list.

Rick made it upstairs and went to check on his children. He went to Judith's room and saw that she was peacefully asleep. Some kind of way, she managed to kick all the covers off and was laid on her stomach, tooted in the air, her arms stretched out and her face turned to the side. All Rick could do was smile. It was the cutest thing you would ever see. He rubbed her back and eased out so he didn't wake her up.

Next he went to Carl's room. He peeked in and could easily see where Judith got her sleep habits from. Carl's comforter was on the floor and he was sprawled over the bed like he was afraid it would up and leave him. His room was a mess though. Michonne must not have seen it or else she would have made him clean it up before he went to sleep. Carl had several open comic books by his side and his overhead light was still on. Rick walked in, turned the overhead light off, collected the comic books and kissed Carl on his hair.

Rick made his way to his room and instantly began to shed his clothes. He was exhausted…from everything. Rick quickly went in the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. He had to wash today's events off his skin so he could relax and go to sleep. Once the water was warm, he got in and let it wash away the dirt, grime and sex. He grabbed his soap and began to rub it all over his tired and aching muscles. He wasn't a spring chicken anymore. His muscles were screaming. As he lathered up his rugged skin, images of Michonne popped in his head….again. He just had sex with Jessie. Shouldn't it be images of Jessie that occupied his mind? What the hell is going on?!

He had always thought of Michonne as a beautiful woman. Scratch that, she is gorgeous! He often wondered what she looked like out of the clothes she always wore. She seemed like that the type of woman that was very fashionable and everything looked good on her. And from what he could tell with the clothes she wore, she had a body to die for. She was lean, strong, and fit with an ass that was mesmerizing. Rick often caught himself admiring that ass whenever she walked away, bent over or hell, just breathing. Her skin always looked immaculate and like it was polished to perfection. He wondered what it would feel like to have her in his arms. And before he knew it, his dick was hard…again. He shook his head in disbelief and willed it to go down. He couldn't think of Michonne in this way. They're best friends. They look after his children together. And they fight together. She wasn't like that to him…or was she? Rick hurried up his shower and quickly turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and got out. He dried himself off and tried to keep the illicit thoughts of Michonne at bay. He started thinking about fighting walkers, Eugene's incessant rambling and his dreadful mullet hair cut…yep that did it. His hard on went away.

 _Something won't let me be, how can we go on  
Let me lay with you while it's full grown  
You know I want more from you_

As he went to the sink, he looked in the mirror at himself. For some reason he had a hard time looking at himself in the mirror considering what he engaged in with Jessie tonight and then coming home to think about Michonne. That's not who he is. But frankly, he's not who he was.

Rick went to brush his teeth but discovered he barely had any toothpaste left.

"Dammit Michonne!" Rick muttered. She was always using up all the toothpaste in the house. He didn't mind though because it kept that beautiful smile of hers shining bright. Thinking of that beautiful smile made his heart swell.

After drying off, Rick walked into this room and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and dived into this bed. He laid there thinking about the day's events and how he was going to proceed with Jessie. How would he explain this to his children, to his family and especially to Michonne. Hell, did even he want to proceed with Jessie? His eye lids got heavy and he figured he would get everything sorted out the next day. It was time for him to shut it all down. The day had been too damn much.

 _You give me reason, for another day._

Chapter Song: Best Friend by Tweet feat. Bilal


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Lawd have mercy,**_ _ **some**_ _ **of these "reviews"….smh. I just felt the need to address a few things here. This is my first fanfic story and man oh man…so let's get into it! Shall we?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **In the show when they arrived to the ASZ, Rick was in no way redeemable in my opinion. He actively pursued Jessie. He kissed her at the party. He almost got himself and the family kicked out for fighting Pete and raving like a lunatic. He killed Pete once he got permission. He lip locked with Jessie in her garage AFTER he killed Pete. Carl was severely injured by Ron who was killed by Michonne. And then once the whole Anderson family was DEAD, he goes after Michonne with no resistance from her. What part of the game is that?! All of these things happened as a result of Rick acting for his own self-interest and not thinking about the consequences and how they would affect his loved ones.**_

 _ **In my opinion, Rick should not have gotten off so easy. He pursued a married woman when the woman he should have been pursuing was there all along. And furthermore, we did not see Michonne's reaction to all of this. We don't know if she was "pining" for him or not. Or if she was jealous. And even if she was, SO WHAT?! She's human! Her skin color DOES NOT take away from the fact that she is a woman who FEELS. Or the fact that she was "pining" doesn't make her any less a woman, any less MICHONNE! What in the world does a person's race have to do with anything here? You can't be strong all the time especially where matters of the heart are concerned. Race and color be damned!**_

 _ **IF the show would have shown Michonne being jealous or hurt by Rick's actions with Jessie, guess what…that's ok because it shows she's HUMAN. Here you have a woman who is allowing herself to feel something in this messed up zombie infested world. She is allowing herself to feel joy, hope, anger, sadness, jealousy, and love. That's strength! What is wrong with that?**_

 _ **There were only subtle hints about her feelings for Rick. We don't know how she felt or if she even knew about the times Rick kissed Jessie. What we do know, is that Rick acted a got damn fool because of this woman. And then found comfort in Michonne's arms after the whole damn family was dead. If that ain't fuckboy behavior, I don't know what is!**_

 _ **Also this story from my brain does not FOLLOW CANON! There may be similarities in my story based on the shows timeline but I am taking liberties with my interpretation by going outside of what we saw on TV. Rick will NOT be a saint in this story because honestly, he's not a saint on the show. He's a man with faults. Michonne will not just be seen as the stoic warrior. She will be in touch with her emotions. She will cry, feel pain, loss, heartbreak, anger, jealousy, lust…etc. So if that is something you think you will not be interested in, please feel free to exit..stage left.**_

 _ **By the way, if you don't want to continue reading a story, no need to make a grand announcement, just don't read it.**_

 _ **With all that being said, Thanks to those that are continuing to take this journey with me on my lil' story. I appreciate all of the positive reviews and honest and constructive criticism. I truly appreciate it!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Backward Glances

**A/N: I just want to say THANK YOU to those who have sent me messages with words of encouragement and well wishes. You are appreciated and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **And to those who have been hateful, vile, evil and downright disgusting with their comments (and there have been several)….go seek professional help. If you don't like this story, don't read it. Be mature. And if you can't be mature, go play in a muddy sandbox.**

 **And then you have the nerve to leave a disgusting comment as a "guest". Ain't that about a bitch?! I declare, the internet seems to give some folks a false sense of toughness. When in reality, their toughness is equivalent to a wet noodle. Bless their hearts…..**

 **I've come across many stories where I did not like the pairings or the content. So I just simply stopped reading them. If you don't like the content or pairings in THIS story, simply stop reading. I don't need to know that you don't like it or that you won't follow it anymore. It's sooooooooo unnecessary. And I feel like you are announcing your departure more for yourself. Like "Look at me! Look at me! I hate your story and I'm gonna shout it from the roof top!" Girl or boy, BYE! STOP DOING THE MOST BY BEING SO HATEFUL!**

 **Let me stop…my pettiness is starting to kick in…*giggles***

Chapter 4: Backward Glances

The next morning, Michonne got up at 6am to get ready for the day and the impending run. She completed her stretches and then did yoga for 30 minutes. She decided to forego a run this morning in order to conserve her energy.

By the time Michonne finished with her morning routine and rechecked her pack it was a little past 8am. She got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, long sleeve white tee, black leather vest and a pair of Timberland boots. She grabbed her pack, jacket and katana and made her way to the living room. She dropped her stuff by the door and went upstairs to wake up Judith and Carl.

She went to Judith's room first and to no surprise, the happy little girl was already up and waiting for Michonne.

"Good morning my little Judy Pie!" Michonne smiled down at the bright child. She picked Judith up and planted kisses all over her face. Judith always loving attention, squealed with delight and planted a kiss on Michonne's face.

"Are you ready for pancakes, pumpkin? Yes you are!"

Next she went to Carl's room to wake him up. There was no doubt in her mind that he would still be in a coma like sleep. If there is one thing that Carl can do now behind these walls is to sleep hard. That boy could probably sleep through a hurricane and then wake up asking "what happened?"

"Carl!" Carl grumbled and rolled over. He was a hot mess. And his room was an even bigger hot mess. If she knew his room looked like this, she would have made him clean up last night instead of allowing him to get his ass handed to him in UNO. Michonne wished she had a camera to capture the sight before her. His comforter was on the floor with his left leg and arm hanging off the side of the bed. His face was smooshed in the pillow and his mouth was open with drool escaping. Michonne couldn't hold back a chuckle which in turn caused Judith to laugh.

"Ok Judy Pie, you're gonna have to help me wake up your big brother, ok?" Judith babbled like she understood. Michonne sat Judith down on Carl's back and as if she understood what was going on, she proceeded to pull Carl's hair and hit him on the head. Carl immediately woke up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Michonne picked Judith up and high fived her partner in crime.

"C'mon sleepy head! I'm going to make pancakes and you need to help."

"Really Michonne? Really? Gimme 5 more minutes."

Michonne shook her head. "No! Get up boy or I won't bring you back anything." And with that, he slowly got up with his hair falling in his face. He was a sight.

As the trio made their way downstairs, the absence of Rick was apparent.

"Where's Dad?" Carl asked while rubbing his eyes.

Michonne again rolled her eyes and thankfully Carl could not see it this time. "I don't know. He never came home."

"What do you mean he never came home? Where is he?" Carl sounded concerned.

Michonne decided to lie because she knew how Carl felt about the Andersons. "I'm not sure. He may have crashed with Glenn and Maggie last night. Yesterday was hectic with all the refortification going on. "

Carl nodded at her answer but assumed she was lying. And right now, he didn't want to push it since it was Sunday and she would be leaving on the run soon. He just made a mental note to question his dad once he saw him. They made their way into the kitchen and Judith was placed in the high chair.

As a part of their recent Sunday tradition, Michonne would educate the family on her love of R&B music. Daryl found a collection of R&B CDs from the 70s to the 2000s a few months ago. She was beyond excited. And today she felt like a little D'Angelo for their Sunday breakfast.

"Ok young man, grab the ingredients for the pancakes and I am going to introduce you to the wonderful world of neo-soul courtesy of D'Angelo!" Michonne found the "Voodoo" CD which happened to be her favorite album of all time. Michonne put the CD in the player and skipped to track 6.

The cymbals came in clear and then the drums. Next that intoxicating electric and bass guitar made its appearance to the start of the upbeat tune "Chicken Grease". Michonne began to bop her head to the rhythm.

 _Let me tell you 'bout the chicken grease  
stuff and things to make the people get out ya seat  
everybody it's cool if you wanna clap your hands  
and stomp your feet.  
come on down to the front where you can feel the beat  
from the left to right, the back, the middle and the front  
don't be uptight, shake it off and do what ya want  
pump it in the club get a little bit of rub-a-dub  
I know you love me cause I'm funky cause I  
just wanna show ya some love._

Michonne danced into the kitchen much to Judith's delight who was itching to get down and dance too. She picked her up out of her high chair and placed her on the floor to do her thing. Michonne two stepped over to Carl who was putting the ingredients for pancakes on the counter and bopping his head to the rhythm. Surprisingly, Carl had good rhythm. Michonne grabbed his hands and they started two stepping all over the kitchen with Judith squealing with excitement.

As the song played on she thought the only thing missing this morning was him. But she couldn't worry about that right now. She had music to play and dance to and children to feed.

After they worked up an appetite dancing, they started making their pancake breakfast. Michonne let Carl do most of the cooking as he had gotten better with the prep. Much to Michonne's surprise, the pancakes were very good. Judith thought so, even though she tried to use the sand dollar sized pancakes as a Frisbee. Michonne also prepared cooked apples with cinnamon and sugar for them with fresh squeezed orange juice.

After they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, it was after 9am and she needed to give final instructions to Carl while she was gone. She grabbed her backpack, katana and headed for the door. Carrying Judith, Carl followed her to walk her to the gates and see her off. They walked outside and stood on the porch. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies and a bright sun that seemed to be smiling down on them.

"Ok so we'll be gone for 3 days tops. If you need anything if your dad isn't here, go see Olivia. I'll tell her to come check on you guys while I'm out. Umm, anything you want me to be on the lookout for?"

"Comics, Big Cat bars and some posters." Carl rattled off without hesitation.

"So predictable Carl." Michonne smirked.

"Hey I'm trying to keep it easy for you." He laughed.

As they stood against the porch railing facing each other, Carl saw Michonne's eyes looking up the street.

"He'll be here soon, Michonne." Carl said quietly while bouncing Judith.

Michonne wasn't so sure but smiled at Carl anyway. Carl was way too perceptive for his own good.

As they stood on the porch talking about what comics would be a good find, Michonne suddenly stopped talking. She saw Jessie coming up the sidewalk to their home. Her face fell and became stoic. Carl looked at her and wondered what got her attention. He followed her line of sight and saw Jessie a lot more chipper than usual.

Jessie proceeded up the steps and greeted them both, making silly faces at Judith.

"Hey is Rick in?" Jessie asked with a bright smile.

Michonne felt herself becoming agitated by this woman's presence and her big ass Kool-Aid grin. If looks could kill, Jessie would have been dead with a toe tag on courtesy of Michonne. Sensing that Michonne didn't want to answer the question, Carl spoke to try and ease some of the tension.

"Umm we haven't seen him and we were just wondering where he was too."

Jessie looked perplexed and tried to look into the home. "Well he left his watch at my house and I just wanted to return it to him. I figured he just came home and went to bed. Yesterday was a busy day for everyone."

It was this statement that caused Michonne's neck to snap back. "What do you mean he left it at your house?"

Jessie, shocked by the aggressiveness in Michonne's tone, looked at her with a questioning look as if to say " _Why does it matter to you?"_ But she didn't dare say that out loud.

"He was at my house last night and ummm he just kinda left his watch behind." Jessie didn't want to go into too much detail and reveal the specifics of her relationship with Rick without him being present.

Carl looked down and saw Michonne clenching her fist but her face remained unreadable and almost calm.

"Uhh Jessie, I'll take the watch and give it to my dad." Jessie handed the watch over to Carl with a smile but tried to keep watch on Michonne out of the corner of her eye. Something strange was going on but she did not want it to ruin her feel good mood.

Jessie lingered on the porch for a little while as if she had more to say but she said her goodbyes, played with Judith's foot and then proceeded down the steps.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she turned around and said, "If you talk to Rick before the run crew leaves, tell him that I'll see him at the gates. Thanks guys!" And then Jessie left for the direction of her home.

Carl put his dads watch in his pocket and looked at Michonne who was now gripping the railing of the porch. Carl couldn't get a read on her like he normally can but if he had to guess, she was not in a good mood after what just happened.

"Michonne, are you ok?"

Michonne took in a deep breath and willed herself to fix her face and her attitude before she spoke to Carl. The last thing she wanted to do was project any anger or sadness onto him after what she just learned. Even though Jessie didn't say it, Michonne figured it out….Rick and Jessie had sex the night before. Michonne believed that Rick was just trying to help an abused woman be free from her asshole of a husband. But based on what she knows how, Rick just wanted Jessie for himself. And just look at the way he went about doing it?! Michonne was in disbelief that the man she would lay down her life for and follow to the ends of the earth would behave in such a manner that would call in to question his integrity. That thought alone bothered her down to her spirit.

Looking up at Carl, she replied to his questions, "Yeah buddy, I'm good. Just ready to get on this run. Been a long time for me and I'm ready to bust a move." She laughed to try and lighten the tension in the air.

"Bust a move? Ok you sound really old now." Carl laughed and Michonne lightly punched him in the arm. Carl knew what she was doing and even though he understood it, he was still annoyed.

"What is he doing with her?! He just can't get enough, can he?" Carl asked angrily after a brief silence between them.

Michonne dropped her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to put on a happy face for Carl in this moment. "Hey he's alright. No worries, right?"

Carl had the most unimpressed look on his face that he could muster. "Really Michonne? Stop defending him. He's making a mistake and is too blind to see it."

Carl started to walk back into the house to confront his dad who he assumed was in his room asleep but Michonne grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey don't give him a hard time, ok? He's a grown man and can choose who he wants to spend time with. Don't make it hard for him, Carl." Carl silently looked in her eyes and nodded his head.

"He didn't even wake up to join us for breakfast! And he never sleeps in!" Carl was beside himself.

Michonne sighed and gave Carl a look that said " _calm down"._ "He can sleep in every once in a while besides we left him some pancakes. Although if Judy Pie has her way, they are gonna be used as a toy." She said with a smile while tickling Judith. Carl only nodded while his brain was going a mile a minute.

"I need to get going." Michonne picked up her backpack and katana. She gave Carl and Judith a big hug.

"I'll see you guys in 3 days ok? Take care of the house Carl and remember what I said."

"Ok Michonne. Don't forget…."

"Comics, Big Cats and posters." She said with Carl. And they laughed. "I got it! And you better hope my sweet tooth doesn't kick in or a Big Cat bar you will never see!" Carl looked at her as if she had officially lost her mind.

"You know we share Michonne!"

Michonne gave Judith a kiss to make her squeal and high fived Carl. "Fine! I won't eat them….all!" She proceeded down the steps and on her way to the front gate. Once Michonne was out of sight, Carl hurried into the house.

"C'mon Jude, it's time to wake up dad!"

Carl made his way up the stairs while holding on to Judith who suddenly thought Carl's hair was a new toy. She yanked it.

"Ouch Jude!" Judith giggled with delight at her brother's pain. When she attempted to reach for his hair again, Carl quickly grabbed her chubby little hand.

"No Jude! My hair is not a play toy!" All he got in response from Judith was a lot of babbling and hand clapping.

Without knocking, Carl entered his dad's room and saw him lying face down on the bed, with his arm and leg hanging off the side.

"So that's where we get that from, huh Jude? Dad sleeps crazy too!" Carl let out a small laugh but stopped and remembered what he was here to do.

"Ok Jude time to do what you do best. Wake people up!" Carl gently dropped Judith on Rick's back. Instantly, Judith started hitting her dad on his back and pulling at his hair.

Rick began to stir and his head popped up to see Judith smiling and giggling over his shoulder. "Hey sweetheart. You want daddy to get up now?" Judith only responded by reaching for his hair again to tug on it. Rick turned over and took Judith in his arms. He started kissing her all over her chubby little face much to her delight. If there is one thing Judith Grimes likes, it's attention.

Rick looked up to see Carl standing by his bed but with an indifferent look on his face. It almost looked like Carl was mad at him but he couldn't figure out why he would be.

"Mornin' son. Everything ok?"

"Well you missed breakfast this morning. Jessie came by to give me and _Michonne_ your watch back. Oh and Michonne is going on the run. She already left for the gates." And with that, Carl turned around to leave his dad's room but stopped short. "Oh before I forget, here's your watch." Carl dropped the watch on the foot of the bed and began to leave the bedroom.

"Whoa whoa…wait a minute. What?!" Rick quickly got up with Judith clinging to him. He picked up his watch and then realized what was going on.

"Look son, I can explain this. Jessie and I….." Rick began while Carl looked at him with an indifferent expression on his face. Before Rick could continue with his explanation, he remembered something else Carl said.

"Michonne is going on the run?! She didn't tell me! What time is it?!" Rick said while putting Judith down on the bed and scrambling to put on some clothes. "She hasn't been on a run since we got here and now she wants to go on one? And the run crew was already decided!" Rick grabbed his jeans and put them on in a hurry.

"Yeah well she's already gone to meet up with everyone else." Carl picked up Judith and made his way out of his father's room and down the stairs.

"Carl!" Rick yelled while tugging on his boots and almost falling over. "Dammit!"

Rick threw on a t-shirt and bolted out of his room and down the stairs. By the time he caught up with Carl on the porch, Rick was already annoyed with the start of his day.

Rick reached out to grab Carl's arm. "Hey what is this? Why am I getting an attitude from you this morning?"

Carl stopped and turned around to face his dad. "Michonne's leaving. She didn't tell you she was going on the run. Jessie came by to drop off your watch and you slept in on our family breakfast. Nothing is wrong at all. Everything is peachy." Carl proceeded to make his way down the steps and onto the sidewalk to go to the front gates. He wanted to make sure he saw Michonne one more time before she left. After all this time, he had never gotten used to seeing her leave. He remembers how she would leave the prison for long stretches of time in her hunt for the Governor. Once the prison fell and they were reunited, they had been together every day. Her leaving on this run did not sit well with him. Something was not right.

Rick let out an exasperated sign and ran his hands down his face. He went down the steps and caught up with Carl on the sidewalk. "We'll talk about this later, ok?" Carl just nodded his head in agreement.

Rick took off in a light jog towards the front gates. He planned on meeting the run crew at the gates anyway to go over the plan and what they were needing. But now with Michonne also going on the run, he needed to find out why she was going and without telling him.

"She uses up my toothpaste and then leaves on runs without telling me. Christ!" He muttered while making his way to the gates.

As he approached the front gates, he saw Heath, Holly and Tara loading up the box truck and small SUV with supplies for the 3 day run. Glenn and Daryl were going over a map of the area plotting out their destinations. They planned on hitting 3 spots within a 50 mile radius. Michonne was standing on the side talking with Maggie. Carl had made his way up to the front and was hanging back talking to Carol.

Michonne saw Rick approaching them and began to make her way over to him.

"Hey! We were wondering where you were this morning. You missed breakfast. And we've discovered that Judith may grow up to be a champion Frisbee player. That girl has an arm on her."

Rick let out a chuckle. "Yeah I was ummm… sleeping."

"Oh ok". The silence between them became very awkward in this moment.

"Hey why didn't you tell me that you were going on the run?" Rick asked. Those blue eyes searching her face for answers.

"Well I talked about it with Daryl last night and….."

Daryl perked up, "Aye don't bring my name up!"

Michonne quickly turned around with wide eyes. "How did you hear that? What the hell kind of ears do you have, man?! You're listening too hard Daryl!"

"You're talking too loud Chonne!" Daryl said with a laugh.

Michonne rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle before turning back to Rick.

"Anyway, I talked to Daryl and he didn't mind. Besides, I can't tell you where I'm going when you're not in the house for the whole night and the morning." She let that last comment slide out of her mouth with a much calm as she could muster and her eyebrow slightly raised. The petty was strong with Michonne this morning.

Rick narrowed his eyes and then looked down to the pavement. It didn't go unnoticed by Rick that she said 'house' instead of 'home'. "Yeah well it was a long day yesterday and I got in late so I didn't want to disturb you."

For as close as they were supposed to be it seemed like he was uncomfortable telling her his whereabouts from the previous night. This did not go unnoticed by Michonne and it was annoying.

She looked down and saw his watch on his arm. "So I see you got your watch back, huh?"

Rick clasped his hand over his watch like he could hide the truth. "Yeah"

Another awkward silence. Michonne was over this conversation.

"Listen Rick, you don't need to go into any details but if you're happy, I'm happy. Just don't feel like you've got to hide from me in order to be happy. That's insulting to me as your friend. Ok?" She let that sink in before she continued.

"We came to this place in order for all of us to live. We have done a lot of fighting, killing, and surviving in order to just stay alive for one more day. But now we have an opportunity to live. And I would hope that each of us would not take that opportunity for granted." As she was speaking these words to Rick, she realized she was also speaking them to herself. She realized that once she got back she would need to make some adjustments in her own life in order to start living too.

This was not the reaction Rick thought he was going to get from her once he learned that Jessie came by the house with his watch. He was sure the conversation would be heated and difficult. But as usual, Michonne was calm and level-headed. And he felt like an idiot.

"Look Michonne…" but before he could get out his next statement he heard his name being called.

"Rick!" Jessie came jogging towards them. Rick looked over his shoulder and gave a small wave to Jessie. He turned back around to Michonne to continue with what he was saying but she stopped him.

"Hey I've got to get going but listen, we'll talk when I'm back in a few days, ok?" She said with that brilliant smile. And she slowly started to walk back towards the vehicles.

"Yeah alright." He replied rather annoyed with how this conversation was going.

"So I'll see ya when I see ya!" Michonne said as cheerfully as she could.

"Chonne! Let's go, girl!" She heard Daryl call out. And with that, she turned around to walk towards Daryl just as Jessie made her way beside Rick.

Rick felt Jessie slip her arm around his but he was paying attention to the woman that just walked away and had told him that she was happy if he was happy. But was he truly happy? He watched as Daryl slipped his arm over Michonne's shoulder and playfully pulled her into him. He knew that they had a very close relationship but in this moment, he felt a twinge of jealousy at their closeness.

Jessie leaned into Rick and tightened her hold on his arm. "What happened to you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there. I thought we could have continued what we started last night."

Now Rick was really annoyed. He didn't want to do this right now as he was still pondering on what Michonne had just told him. He still needed to review the plans for this run that she all of a sudden decided to go on. "Yeah I just thought it would be better to leave so your kids didn't see me. I didn't want to make them uncomfortable, ya know?" he said while scratching above his eyebrow. It's not like the statement was false it just wasn't entirely true.

Jessie thought about what he said for a brief moment but felt like there was something else that caused him to leave before the morning. "Well maybe we can do something where we can tell our kids together. Like we can have lunch by the lake and tell them about us. What do you think?" Jessie was excited at the prospect of making their relationship official. Unfortunately, Rick hadn't thought that far ahead. And he really wasn't interested in discussing that right now.

He looked at her briefly and began to pull away from her grasp. "Hey hold that thought. Let me go check in with the crew before they go and then we can continue this conversation later." And before she could respond, he was walking to the run team.

"Ok." Jessie replied to herself and then turned to walk away.

Rick met up with the team. And they reviewed what items that were priority for this run. They needed more medical supplies, gardening/farming equipment, seeds, additional clothing and as always food. They clearly identified where they would be going so if they were not back within the allotted amount of time, they could easily be tracked. Rick reviewed everyone's assigned roles and made sure they all had enough ammunition as well as weapons for hand to hand combat if needed. He normally didn't go into this much detail with run crews but since Michonne was going, he wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. Even while reviewing the plans, his eyes kept going to Michonne. And this was noticed by Daryl.

Daryl looked between Rick and Michonne. Michonne looked as if she was going on a vacation with a big smile on her face and spring in her step. But it didn't seem genuine. Rick, on the other hand, looked serious and damn near distressed.

' _What the hell happened between these two? Somethin' ain't right.'_ Daryl thought.

Daryl turned to Rick in hopes of unearthing what was going on. "Hey Rick bro, we got this. This is a good team and we all know what we're doin'."

Rick, with his hands on his hips, and shuffling his feet nodded his head at Daryl. "Yeah , yeah I know."

"So what's got you worried then?" asked Daryl.

Rick's eyes went back to Michonne who was deep into a conversation with Judith and Carl. "I just…I thought the run crew was already set in place and then Michonne up and decides to go. And to top that off she didn't even tell me! And then to top all that off, she used up my toothpaste!"

"Bro, so are you mad about toothpaste or her going on the run?" Daryl said while trying not to laugh.

Rick just stared at Daryl like he had gone mad. "Nevermind….just..y'all be safe out there, alright?" And again his eyes wandered to Michonne. Daryl figured there was something else going on besides Michonne's love of toothpaste and her not telling Rick about going on the run. He figured he would just get it out of Michonne on the way even though sometimes she could be a tough nut to crack.

"All right people! Let's head out!" Daryl called to the rest of the team.

Everyone got in their assigned vehicles. Heath and Holly got in the box truck. Glenn, Tara, Daryl and Michonne piled into the SUV.

As the vehicles began to pull out of the gates of Alexandria, Carl walked up to his dad. Ever the observant and damn near nosy teenager, Carl noticed the exchange between Rick and Michonne. And also when Jessie approached his dad at the gates. He also remembered Michonne's disposition this morning.

"Dad, did Michonne go on this run because of you? Did something happen between you two?"

Rick looked at his son with wide eyes and disbelief. "No Carl. Why in the world would you think that?" On the surface he didn't think that was possible but deep down he knew there was another reason for her going on this run without telling him.

Carl looked at his dad thoughtfully and nodded his head. "No reason. But it's just that there's something strange between you two and I don't like it. It could be nothing but I just have a weird feeling about this."

Rick didn't have a response for his son but after everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, he wasn't so sure that everything was alright.

Chapter Song: "Chicken Grease" by D'Angelo (this is my Saturday morning "let's make breakfast" song!)


	6. Author's Note: Ether

Ya friend has been busy this summer (more than I wanted to be) but I'm writing and I have not abandoned this story.

So I'm sorry but this is not an update but a response to a RACIST GUEST REVIEWER.

It's Friday, I'm feeling extra petty today and there's a hurricane barreling towards my state….

Soooooooooo….let's get into it, shall we?

TO THE RACIST GUEST REVIEWER (fucking coward)...let me tell you this….

 _ **RICK AND MICHONNE WILL BE TOGETHER IN THIS STORY! #Richonne4Life**_

THIS IS NOT A JESSIE AND RICK LOVE STORY! That scene that you were so happy to read, that's going to be the only one, ya bitch. You got in your feelings and THOUGHT you had a friend in me. But oh the devil is a liar and THIS is what you get for your thoughts!

You've got some nerve bringing your cowardly ass onto my story and calling me delusional. Bitch! You're the one that's delusional. Andrew Lincoln has said repeatedly how he wanted Rick and Michonne together. And he constantly gushes with excitement about their relationship and the wonderfully beautiful and talented Danai. Are you dumb or are you stupid? Which one? Are you hard of hearing?

You're most definitely ignorant...that's a damn given. You're most definitely hateful. You're most definitely pathetic. And you're most definitely a racist. I bet you say all this shit online but then go out in the world, to your job or wherever and then smile in all the Black Women's faces like you just didn't say that black women aren't feminine or beautiful. That's fucking evil. OWN YOUR SHIT! Coward.

And you've got the nerve to say "in real life girls who look like Michonne don't get men like Rick because Rick is a southerner and Jessie is the epitome of feminity and true beauty". And then had the nerve to call Michonne a man. Bitch! You talk down about a woman that is fit, in shape, gorgeous, can stand on her own, protect herself and others, intelligent, kind, caring and can WHOOP YOUR ASS on any given day. Who the fuck would want to be around a JESSIE in a world where the dead and living are trying to kill you? You must want to die. Dumb bastard.

Who the hell lied to you and MADE you believe that white women are the epitome of Beauty and Feminity? Newsflash heaux: THEY LIED! White women are not the standard of beauty!  
There are beautiful women of ALL ethnic backgrounds, nationalities and skin colors. But me being the black woman that I am….I'll shout this from the mountain top…ME AND MY BLACK SISTERS ARE BEAUTIFUL, HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BEAUTIFUL AND WILL ALWAYS BE BEAUTIFUL! Now be mad about that YOU racist waste of DNA. YOUR soul is evil and you were birthed from Satan's nutsack.

You just said that BLACK WOMEN can't get a white man because WE aren't feminine. I see you bitch. And yes I'm a BLACK WOMAN and I bet I could take your man.

But let me ask your dumb ass this: How in the hell are you cappin' for someone who is dead? **JESSIE IS DEAD!** Rick hacked the hell out of her arm to free his son. And then gave a head nod of thanks to Michonne for killing Jessie's psychotic son who SHE failed to protect like Sam.

How in the blue hell would you EVER think Rick would got for that broad when she couldn't even protect her own children? Hell she couldn't protect herself. Ain't that about a bitch?!

Rick didn't shed not one tear drop for Jessie or her kids! TF?! Rick was so gone out of his mind when that whole Jessie thing was going on that I almost felt bad for her. Their interaction was tragic. Andrew Lincoln didn't even show any concern when Jessie's character died. Go look it up, heaux!

There was NOTHING beautiful about the forced interaction between Jessie and Rick. Rick was playing Cap'n Save-A-Hoe while going back in time to his days with Lori. What the hell is romantic about that? Not a gotdamn thing! Rick didn't bring Jessie not one gift except a hatchet down on her damn arm!

Jessie is NOT the type of woman Rick can come home to because she would stress him out worrying about HIS CHILDREN in her care. And you talkin' bout she isn't damaged! Bitch, she was getting her ass beat by a pathetic excuse of a doctor and her children were neglected in her care. The fuck are you talking about?!

Rick goes out of his way to make Michonne happy and he readily accepts her counsel. She is his second in command. He can trust her with his life and his children's life. And he's so attracted to Michonne that he can't stop staring at her in all of her BLACK GIRL MAGIC glory. Go watch the scenes, heaux!

You so happy that I put a sex scene in here with Jessie that you couldn't see that she was just a fuck for him to release some frustration. There wasn't one got damn thing lovely about it. He got his ass up and LEFT. And that's the intention of that chapter. But maybe you like that because that's what **YOU** are used to. Somebody fucking you and then leaving you without a second thought. How tragic!

Oh but in this story….when Rick and Michonne do get together, after overcoming trials and tribulations, it's going to be epic. It's not going to be a quick fuck like with Jessie. Oh no…the angels are going to be singing when I write THOSE chapters! That's plural, bitch, because there will be more than one. Honey, he's going to realize how precious Michonne is to him and going to relish in her presence. Being with her won't be some way to just release frustration. It won't be a wham, bam, thank you ma'am like Jessie got. This won't be some late night booty call….like Jessie got. Oh no! He's going to be head over heels in LOVE with that wonderfully beautiful warrior, Michonne.

 _ **And I know you're the same bitch that's been going on other stories and leaving the same copy and paste bullshit about Rick and Jessie.**_

The ONLY reasoning behind your troll ass doing this incessant posting about this non-existent Jessick bullshit is that….YOU ARE A FULL BLOODED RACIST. Gotdamn demon spawn of a racist too. A tiki torch carrying, 100 thread count white sheet wearing, only uses salt and pepper cooking, bland, built like a PEZ dispenser, delusional, ignorant, dunce cap wearing RACIST.

And then you post as a guest reviewer. How comical. You've gotten beside yourself and let being behind a computer screen make you feel emboldened enough to post your racist tirades.

Why don't you take your racist ass onto YouTube to WATCH And LISTEN to Andrew Lincoln gush with excitement about Michonne….prior to and after they became canon. Watch every one and then drink a tall glass of your white tears. Andrew Lincoln praises Danai and is always proud to talk about Richonne. He had not one fuck to give when Jessie's character was killed off.

You've got to be about the dumbest heaux on this planet to put down such a beautiful character like Michonne for a DEAD character like Jessie all because YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE A BLACK WOMAN WITH A WHITE MAN.

I hope you get thoroughly vexed every time Richonne comes on screen, every time Danai and Andrew talk about Richonne, every fanfic that is about Richonne, every GIF and PICTURE about Richonne, every VIDEO about Richonne. Racist Bastard

Signed,

This Fabulous _**BLACK WOMAN WRITER**_

p.s. This write up is INTENDED for anyone, that punk ass guest reviewer who keeps going on different stories and posting racist shit about Michonne and advocating for Rick/Jessie especially…but anyone who HARBORS racist thoughts and feeling about ANY person of color. This is for anyone who HATES and is PREJUDICE towards people of color. You ain't shit! I do not tolerate RACISM at all. And I will NOT be nice to you if that is who you are! You don't deserve nice! The hate you harbor in your heart for ANY person who is not white is going to destroy you one day.

And don't look for me to say "I'm sorry" either because I meant every damn word I said.

#ISaidWhatISaid

p.p.s JESSIE IS DEAD! AND SHE'S GONNA STAY DEAD! SHE WAS A MEAL FOR A GANG OF ZOMBIES!

p.p.p.s And don't get in the comments and try to tell me how I should have responded to this idiot. I am tired of RACISM and RACIST who think they can say and do anything with no consequences. Folks want to be so quick to tell black people or other minorities what they should and should not do in response to racism but WILL NEVER tell the racist to STOP BEING A GOTDAMN RACIST! Or will never stand up to the racist (friends, family members, coworkers, etc.) themselves. That makes no damn sense. So let me tell you this, the way you dish it, is how I'm going to give it back to you.

 _ **The next chapter will be coming soon!**_

 _ **Love ya'll!**_


	7. Chapter 5: The Talk

**Author's Note: Feel free to skip this a/n…I was feeling petty again. The new chapter is after this.**

 **Folks, I think I have an admirer. The scallywag saw my author's note and she got in her feelings. The racist guest reviewer I had to address previously, well IT sent another "guest review". And I've got time today!**

 **This broad is delusional folks. She is a few fries short of a happy meal. She has dust for brains. She has the IQ of dried paint. She makes Dumb and Dumber look like Einstein. She is cuckoo. She thinks that just because Jessie kissed Rick before Michonne, it means something. Bitch! Jessie is dead! She's not coming back! She's gone! She couldn't make it in the ZA. She stayed with a man that put her and her children in harm's way. She wasn't cut out for that world. She wasn't cut out for a man like Rick. Her character WAS WEAK! WEAK! You think Rick would have taken her on the mission at one of Negan's compounds or any mission at all? Hell no! Do you think if Jesus would have walked in on Jessie and Rick in bed (thank God that didn't happen), she would have gotten up with a weapon ready for battle? Hell no! She would have been screaming like an idiot and trying to hide behind Rick wanting him to save her. Jessie was a weak link. And her weak link ass is dead…her whole family included.**

 **So you get happy when you READ stories with Rick and Jessie. You get so happy to read about their tragic hookup BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HADES YOU WILL SEE IT ON AMC BECAUSE JESSIE IS DEAD! ARM HACKED OFF BY RICK AND DEVOURED BY WALKERS! You can't see it on TV so you're happy with fanfics as a last resort. PA-THE-TIC! Meanwhile, we get to see Rick and Michonne in all their relationship goals glory on TV (** _ **all the moments they shared prior to 6x10, episode 6x10 where they became cannon, throughout Season 7 and the upcoming season 8. I even heard Michonne is going to be wearing Rick's denim shirt in the upcoming season. Does that grind your gears? Jessie didn't get to wear Rick's shirt. And she can't because…*drum roll* She's DEAD**_ **) because THAT'S WHAT GIMPLE AND ANDREW LINCOLN WANTED! ANDREW LINCOLN WANTED RICHONNE! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT YOU SNIVELING COCKROACH?! HE'S SAID IT TIME AND TIME AGAIN YET YOU STILL HARP ON A WEAK AND DEAD WOMAN.**

 **And let me say it again because I know you're too dense for comprehension…JESSIE IS DEAD! She did not survive. She was not built to survive. W-E-A-K! Michonne on the other, with all the tragedy she endured, she HAD THE WILL TO FIGHT and LIVE! Her spirit did not allow her to give up. She is strong in spirit, mind and body. And she's gorgeous! I bet you secretly pine after Michonne as much as you talk about her. It's ok….I'll admit that for you, you racist guest reviewer.**

 **And then IT couldn't believe I called IT a racist. Well yeah you tiki torch carrying troll, ya are. IT even had the audacity to say that Jadis was going to take Rick. *insert gut busting laugh here***

 **Racist Guest Reviewer, are you dumb or are you stupid? I think you're stuck on stupid. I think you were the kid that licked the windows of the school bus. Now why would Rick go with a broad who betrayed him for Negan? Who pushed him into a garbage pit to fight a walker? Who took the guns HE AND MICHONNE gathered to only turn around and use them against the ASZ? Who lives in a damn garbage dump site and probably smells like boiled pig's ass? OH I know, it's because she's white, isn't it? Yeah that's it.**

 **Look Racist Guest Reviewer, we get it…you're a racist and you don't like black people. That's why you sit on your mobile device or behind a computer and search for RICHONNE stories. Quiet as it's kept..I think you actually like Richonne. All this hate you have makes me think you secretly fantasize about Richonne. It's kind of like that little boy in school who always messed with the pretty girl but only because he really liked her but just didn't know how to say so. Yeah that's you..secret Richonne Lover! Pathetic…LOL**

 **And what's even more pathetic is that YOU are stuck on this whole thing about being first. Jessie was first. Lori was second and Michonne was third. Guess what dummy? Jessie and Lori are dead. Who's still standing? That's right…Queen Michonne. Bow down!**

 **Heaux, a lot of broads are first but are never the LAST, THE ONLY, THEIR EVERYTHING AND THE EVERLASTING. But again, I believe that is what YOU are used to. It's okay, you can admit it. I'm willing to bet that you've been a lot of guys first but were NEVER good enough to be their ONLY AND EVERLASTING. You get so happy to be first that when the dude leaves you high and dry to move on to BETTER, you're still having wet dreams about being first when the dude isn't even thinking about you. So sad…change your sheets Becky.**

 **Anyway,** _ **Racist Guest Reviewer who Secretly Loves and Fantasizes about Richonne so much that they read Richonne centered Fics to get off**_ **~~~that's how you shall be addressed hence forth and forever….we see you. You should just take off your hood and show your face. Let people see who you really are. Go in your community, to your family, to your job (probably on your back and/or knees, but hey who I am to kick a d*ck out of your mouth.) and let everyone know how much of a racist you are. Don't hide behind anonymous guest reviews. Show your true color. Let that façade you put on fall away to reveal the snake you are. You'll probably feel better. Be happy being first and left in the dust without a second thought, heaux. Toodles!**

 **p.s. your "basic white chick" that you claim is still getting the hero…as you said in your anonymous guest review…IS DEAD! She's BASICally DEAD! Jessie got a hatchet to the arm and a zombie gnawing on her face. LOL The hero let her die to save his son and then watched Michonne kill her son! LOL  
And Jadis? Girl bye…she's BASICally garbage and a traitor. I knew you were dumb, but damn you're really showing your stupidity now. **

**Fine taste in women you have for Rick there (that was sarcasm in case you didn't get that. I know you don't comprehend well.) The character of these women you pine after for Rick must be a reflection of your own character. You know, weak, traitor, smells like garbage..etc.**

 **Here's the next chapter folks! Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 5: The Talk

Rick stayed behind at the gates once their run team was gone to speak with Abraham, Sasha and Rosita about building more outlook post around the community. Deanna was pretty much on board with any new security measures and resigned to just allow Rick to do what he does best.

"I think we need to look at building 2 post on each wall to gives us the coverage we need," Rick said.

"That's all well and good but who are we going to get to man these post, huh?" Rosita asked. "Our team is stretched thin and we can't be the only ones to step up to the plate here." At this point, Rosita was over the lackadaisical attitude of the residents of the safe zone. Their aloofness was a danger to the wellbeing of the entire community.

"We need to discuss this with Deanna and implement mandatory weapons and hand to hand combat training for all residents, children included." Sasha offered to the discussion.

Rick looked up and was glad to see Sasha contributing. She had been in a funk for a while now. And he knew she needed time to work through all of her grief. He recognized how valuable she was to their group and he was lucky they had her. She was the best sniper out of all of them.

"It's time for everybody to get the molasses out their ass and help protect this place!" Abraham implored. "I can send a crew out to start getting materials from that mall construction site and we'll need to get a few people to help cut down trees to construct these post. Time's a wastin'!"

Rick thought it was a blessing that he had people around him who had the kind of attitudes and work ethic to get things done. Being around his family helped him to understand that he didn't have to carry the world on his shoulders all the time. His family, though not by blood, would help him carry that weight. And he was forever grateful for that.

"Alright. I'll speak with Maggie and have her talk to Deanna about all of this. I know Deanna is still grievin' but I don't wanna leave her out of the plans," Rick said.

They all agreed to draw up the plans and meet later at his house to finalize everything with the rest of the family.

Now Rick had to tackle something a lot harder than outpost. His son. The exchange with his son this morning had been weighing heavy on him. He didn't like the fact that his son found out about his late night tryst. He didn't plan on it happening that way. Hell he didn't plan on revealing it at all. And Michonne…got dammit! She knew and when she told him that she just wanted him to be happy, it felt like a punch to the gut. But that's what he gets for thinking with his lower head and not the head on his neck.

Rick briefly spoke with the others that remained at the gate and asked the remaining family members to meet at this house to go over the plans for additional post and training so it can be given to Deanna. He wasn't keen on the direction she previously wanted to take with the safe zone but he recognized that she was a leader and she needed to be included.

Rick began to walk back to his home and tried to figure out how he was going to have this conversation with Carl. His adult activities was not something he ever thought he would have to talk to his son about but his son had grown up a lot faster than normal. He recognized that Carl was very astute and logical in his thinking. He had no clue where he got that from but he was proud that his son showed that level of maturity.

He finally made it to his home with no distractions, which was rare. He was always being stopped with different problems and issues. He went inside and found Olivia on the floor playing with Judith but Carl was nowhere in sight.

Rick closed the door. "Hey Olivia. Is Carl here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs. He said he wanted to lay down."

"Ok thanks. I'm gonna go talk to him for a few. You got Judith for a lil' bit longer?" He bent down to kiss all over Judith's face which she loved and squealed with laughter.

"Of course Rick, take your time."

And with that, Rick made his way upstairs to have this difficult conversation. The house already felt different without Michonne's presence and she's only been gone for less than an hour.

Carl's room door was closed, as usual. Rick did a quick knock.

"What?" Carl answered.

Rick bowed his head and took in several deep breaths before he opened the door. By the way Carl said "what", he already knew this was going to be a difficult conversation.

Rick opened the door and walked into his son's room. "Hey Carl. You got a minute?"

Carl looked up from his comic book which he wasn't really reading. He knew his dad would be coming soon to talk with him about his attitude this morning. He put down the comic and looked at this dad. "Sure. Is this about this morning?"

Rick took a few more steps into the room and sat on the bed. "Well, yeah."

Carl was not in the beating around the bush mood right now. He wanted to hurry up and get this out the way. "Dad, you missed Sunday morning breakfast with us. Why?" Carl knew why but he wanted his dad to say why.

"I was exhausted so I slept in. Believe me, it wasn't intentional. It's just that with everythin' goin' on 'round here, it took a toll on me."

Carl looked at his dad and then raised an eyebrow, "Or did Jessie take a toll on you?"

Rick's jaw dropped and he looked at his son in disbelief. He couldn't believe his son just called him out like that.

"Listen dad, when Jessie came by here this morning, it was pretty clear what happened between you and her last night. And I'm going to tell you right now, I don't agree with it." Carl knew he was taking a risk with being so upfront with his father, but it needed to be said.

Rick let out a soft laugh. His son was telling him what he didn't agree with. This what not how he imagined this conversation would go.

"Carl, Jessie and I, it just happened," Rick began hesitantly.

"Ok so it happened. What now? Are you two, like, together?"

Rick groaned and looked up to the ceiling as if it held all the answers. "No we're not together."

"Well I don't think she knows that dad. You should have seen how she was when she came over here to give back your watch. She was all happy and stuff." Carl felt himself getting riled up now thinking back to the encounter.

"Son, I didn't want you to find out like that. I…" Rick started.

Carl cut Rick off, "Not just me, dad. Michonne was standing right there too."

Rick looked up into his son's eyes at the mention of her name. Rick knew that Carl and Michonne developed a strong bond. Carl looked up to her and always went to her for guidance and support. Ever since that day in Kings County, Carl's outlook got a little brighter and it was all because of Michonne. And he was forever grateful.

"Now I know that I don't have much experience with girls, well I don't have any really but that's beside the point. I mean, I'm trying with Enid but she's so confusing and I think she's with Ron. But the she acts like she likes me. Ugh! Women!" Carl realized he just told his dad about Enid and his face went as red as a tomato. He looked up and saw Rick smirking at him.

"Sooooooo…you and Enid huh?" Rick teased his son.

"Dad, no! You are not going to change the subject," Carl deadpanned. "Now back to what I was saying." Rick laughed at his son's obvious embarrassment but let him continue on. "Now I do know when a good thing is staring you in your face. You have everything you need right in this house, why did you feel you had to go find it at the Anderson's?"

Rick was astonished by the words that were coming out of his young son's mouth. Rick played with his wedding ring as he tried to formulate a response to his son's query.

"She was there Carl. And after everythin' happened with Pete, I felt like I needed to be there for her. And then one thang led to another and it just happened."

Carl sat there looking intently at his father while he tried to explain his actions. It still didn't make sense to him. It hasn't made sense ever since Rick felt a need to play Captain Save'em to Jessie. Carl looked down for a moment and saw his dad playing with his ring.

"She's not mom, dad. And she can't replace her." The tears were forming in Carl's eyes at the thought of his mother.

"I..I know that, son." Rick said as he put his elbows and his knees and leaned down. It felt like a weight was settling on his shoulders.

They sat without exchanging words for a minute almost as if they were having a moment of silence for Lori. Rick and Carl never really talked about Lori too much but she was always in their hearts. And they saw her in Judith.

"Dad, listen, I love you. I hope you know that. I may not always agree with you but I do love you. You're my dad and you have taught me so much." Carl took a moment before he started up again. Rick looked at him as a proud father would and smiled.

"But what you're doing with Jessie is not going to work. Would you feel confident with leaving me and Judith in her care? I mean I know I can take care of us, but do you really think she could step up to the plate?" Carl looked at his father who seemed to be deep in thought at the question.

Carl continued on. "Well I don't think she can and I'm not willing to risk my life or my sister's life on her trying to figure out how to survive. Dad we've survived this long because we fight and look out for each other."

Rick nodded his head in agreement at Carl's assessment.

"Dad, remember when Grandpa use to look at Grandma and say 'I found my good thing' and say she was his Proverbs 31 woman?"

Rick smiled at the memory. His father would always look at his mother like she hung the stars and the moon in the sky. He would always call her his 'good thing'. He was referencing the Bible verse from Proverbs 18 which says "He who finds a wife finds a good thing and receives favor from the Lord."

"Yeah, pop would always say 'there's my good thing'", Rick laughed as he recalled his dear parents. He always wanted the have the kind of love that his parents shared. They were the blueprint for a strong and loving couple.

Carl thought for a minute in order to choose his words carefully for what he needed to say to his dad next. "Well dad, why are you settling for a feeling with Jessie when you can have favor with Michonne?"

Rick threw back his head in laughter because his son was giving his lessons in love. He looked over at Carl and just couldn't believe how mature he really was.

"Dad, at one point you and Michonne didn't like each other but you two grew to be the best of friends. But I see more than that between you two. And I really wish both of you would stop being so stubborn and just admit what I and everybody else knows!"

"I know but I just…sometimes I get so nervous around her. I wonder if she could ever see herself with someone like me. Besides you and Judith, she's been such a light in my life that I don't know what I would do if I were to ever lose her. She brought me back from a dark place and I just…" Rick stopped his profession and thought about what Carl said. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by you and everybody else?"

"Really dad? Like everyone knows that you two like each other. I even think Abraham has a pool going on to see which one of you confesses their feelings for the other first. My money is on you dad. So I'm gonna need you to not let me down on that and make this happen."

Rick could not believe it. He thought he had been careful. Sure he stared a little too long at Michonne sometimes but he thought he was being discreet. And whenever he wanted to touch his skin that looked like silk, he would gently touch her wrist and do his best not to linger. But it was always her smile, which was rare, that would make him stop and admire its brilliance. He could always count on Michonne to have his back and provide him with sound counsel. And she never minced words with him. She gave it to him straight with no chaser. And he loved that about her. Her intelligence and prowess was a force to be reckoned with. He didn't have to worry when his children were in her care because he knew they would be alright with her. So why hasn't he acted upon that feelings that have been bubbling up to the surface of his heart for some time now? Michonne is everything his father would describe as the Proverbs 31 woman. She was of noble character, he had full confidence in her and she always brought him good and not harm. She is a provider to not only her family but to others as well. She is a hard worker with strong ethical values. She is always willing to lend a helping hand and to help those in need. She is clothed with strength and dignity, she speaks with wisdom and is careful with the words that leave her lips. What a perfect time for his father's teachings to be brought to his remembrance by his own son.

Rick sighed and looked at his son. "I'm gonna make this right. I promise you I will as soon as she gets back."

Carl nodded his head in agreement and said, "Dad, she shouldn't have gone in the first place. I don't think it was a coincidence that she left. Michonne has been a good friend to me but she's always been like a mother. Not only to me but to Judith too." Rick thought to himself about what Carl just said. Michonne did say that she spoke with Daryl about going on the run. When could she have spoken to Daryl? It couldn't have been this morning because she was prepared. It had to have been last night. At that realization, Rick's eyes grew wide and he covered his face and fell back on the bed. She must have seen me kiss Jessie last night in her garage. He groaned in annoyance.

"I am such an idiot!" he exclaimed. Carl just looked at his father like he lost his mind but he could agree that in this situation, his dad was indeed, an idiot.

Rick jumped up and looked over at Carl. He grabbed his son and brought him into a hug. "Thank you so much son. I'm gonna make this right and I know what I have to do. Don't you worry, ok?"

Carl hugged his father back, grateful that he was able to get through to him. He couldn't wait for Michonne to get home now because his dad was finally going to do what he should have done a long time ago. And he was happy he was going to win the bet too. But he wasn't going to tell his dad that.

Rick looked at his son in amazement. "When did you get so smart?" Carl laughed, "I've had some good teachers, dad. And besides, if you keep staring at Michonne any longer, your eyes are going to be permanently stuck on her."

"That may not be a bad thing." Rick smirked.

"Eww ok…enough. You can leave now. Good talk!" Carl flopped on his bed and covered his face with a comic book.

Rick laughed and walked out the door. He decided to head back out and meet up with Maggie to talk about Deanna. As he was making his way down the stairs, he heard a voice besides Olivia's. He really was not in the mood for company right now. When he made his way to the bottom of the steps, he saw that the voice belonged to Jessie, who was attempting to play with Judith. But Judith wasn't paying her any mind.

Jessie looked up as he made his way to the living room. "Hey Rick! I just wanted to stop by and see what your plans are for the rest of the day. I would really like for us to get together with the kids for lunch."

Meanwhile, Olivia was sitting in the armchair looking back and forth between Rick and Jessie. Olivia hadn't known Rick and his group for long but one thing she did know was that in this home, Rick and Michonne were King and Queen. So imagine her shock when Jessie showed up at the door asking for Rick and then inviting herself in.

Olivia looked at Rick who looked like he was trying to decide how to address the guest. So she got up and walked over to Judith to pick her up. "Hey Rick! I think I'm going to take Judith outside for a walk so she can play and then I can get her tired out for her nap. We'll be back soon." She picked Judith up and made her way to the front door to put Judith in her stroller.

"Yeah ok…thanks Olivia. I appreciate that." Olivia smiled and made her way out of the house.

Rick had his hands on his hips and shifted on his feet a little. Jessie was eyeing him and just couldn't stand to be apart from him any longer. So she got up and made her way to him. Once she got close, she attempted to hug him but he swerved on her. Rick knew now was the time to say what he had to say. He would probably end up being seen as a douchebag but it's better to handle this now then let it continue.

Rick took a step back and looked at Jessie. "Jessie," he started while he looked directly in her eyes. "We need to talk."

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait. And I want to say thank you those who have sent me messages and words of encouragement. You are APPRECIATED! And I implore all of you that if you are reading Richonne centered fanfics and see people in the reviews being hateful and racist, shut them down. They have no place here in this fandom. They have no place for them anywhere to be honest.  
Anyhoo, the action will start soon here. It's time to get down to the nitty gritty! Stay Tuned! **


End file.
